You Will Only Wake Up At Night
by MidnightNyah
Summary: Edward is a human Prince and Roy, a pure blood vampire. What happens when Roy kidnaps the Prince for his own entertainment (and pleasure)? RoyXEd. WARNING: torture and rape scenes. Do not read if you are sensitive to those topics.
1. The Prince's life

Chapter 1

The Prince's Life

Edward arrived at the lake where he usually would just sit and read to pass time. He looked around him and saw no one. Only the trees and the calm water in front of him. Perfect! He sat down under a big weeping willow so he wouldn't get noticed but he was still facing the water. He opened his book and started reading calmly. A book about the war that happened around 200 years ago. A war where the vampires got tired of hiding from the humans and decided to take weapons in hands so they could have their place on this earth too. Blood flowed on the streets and even in the countries of the whole world. Vampires succeeded in the war, obviously, and made humans their slaves for blood and entertainment. Some cities of humans still stood with the help of the vampire hunters but they only had a better chance of surviving after the vampires made a contract with them. They would leave the human cities alone only if they didn't release the vampire hunters out of their cities. In exchange, vampires would still keep their slaves but won't enter the human cities and leave them alone. If a stupid enough vampire was to set foot in one of them, they would be killed on the spot by the hunters.

Edward sighed as he read the lines of the book. He already knew all that so he skipped and skipped the pages which were all the same. He wanted some new information. Something new he could fill his head with like real history! What was the world like before that!? He read about something called government and military but nothing of that existed now. Only castles with kings and vampire hunters at their services. At least, trade was a thing now too so that the humans outside the cities wouldn't die. Vampire gave their money in exchange for food for their slaves. Sadly… Some people still sold humans as slaves from the cities to the vampires… Edward skipped more pages that talked about the first king of the humans… Useless information… He finally arrived at what he wanted. Information about the vampires themselves!

Apparently, they have long teeth to bite into their prey so they can suck their blood from their body. They only live at night since they are nocturnal not like the humans. There was this legend that vampires burned at the touch of the sun but that was fucking lie. They just hate the sun because they can't see when it's too bright. Edward just continued to devourer the pages even though he already knew those things… Vampires preferred human blood above all else and can't live without it. Just like food for humans. They can live super long too but Edward never knew the oldest a vampire could really live. All the books from the castle were so censored…

Edward sighed again as he closed the book. Nothing new again! This was so frustrating… He brought his head up to look at the calm water of the lake and he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help but let out a surprised yelp and looked around. He calmed down when he saw his little brother by him, smiling.

"What are you doing here brother?" Asked the youngest one.

"I was just reading…" Said Edward.

"Reading again? You know the books in the castle have nothing new for us."

"I know but I got my hopes up when we got this new one… I thought I had a chance of learning something new but its always the same!"

Edward threw the book in frustration and it landed in the water of the lake.

"What?!" Yelled Alphonse. "No fair! I wanted to read it too!"

"It had nothing, trust me."

"You can't just be egoist like that! Maybe I could've found something myself!"

"I said trust me! There was nothing!"

Edward looks at his younger brother as he pouted. He then put a hand on his head to reassure him.

"Maybe we'll get luckier when I become King."

"Even if you become King, vampires still strictly watch what goes inside this city… All the good books are on their side."

"I could work something out… We just have to befriend them some way or another… You'll help me when I become King right?"

"You know I'll always be by your side brother. I'll just stop you the day you go too far."

They giggled a bit at the thought. Sure, the oldest one liked to get in trouble a lot but it just made sense to him to see where the limits of his little world were. They were both Prince of this city full of humans The King was their father so they still had to watch what they were doing or where they went but Edward, being as stubborn as ever, never liked that. Maybe the day he will take the place of Hohenheim, he will know what's really going on outside of the city.

"Father wants to see you by the way." Said Alphonse.

"What does he want again?!"

"Again? You hardly ever see him!"

"Well if he actually paid attention to us, maybe I wouldn't call him Hohenheim anymore. I don't see him as a fatherly figure."

"I know but still… He is our father."

Edward got up and stretched for a bit while answering him.

"I don't care. I'll never care about him either."

He saw his little brother pout but just took his hand to help him get up too and they both walked to get back to the King's castle. They parted ways in the halls so that Edward could get up the stairs to go see his father in his study. He got in without knocking and looked at the man that was sitting in front of his desk and watching over some random documents.

"Alphonse told me you wanted to see me, Hohenheim."

He heard the old man sigh before answering.

"I already told you to knock before entering Edward…"

"What good would it do you?"

The older man just changed the subject before getting into another argument with his eldest son.

"I wanted to tell you that your fiancée will be arriving tomorrow so you must be on your best behavior, do you understand me?"

"Why do I have to get married to some random girl again? Why can't I just find love somewhere else?"

"Love isn't something us royals should think about, you know that."

"Those rules are stupid."

"We have been following these rules for centuries and you will follow them too!"

The king banged his hand on the desk as he said that last sentence, sending shivers up Edward's spine, not from fear but from the surprise. The blond then pouted.

"Why don't you really tell me the truth? I know that marrying this girl is something so fucking important for you that you are ready to explode in my face! So why the hell do I have to marry someone of royal blood too?! What is so important in our blood?!"

"Enough questions Edward! You will do as I tell you! I arranged this date tomorrow for you and your fiancée so you better not fuck it up!"

Edward couldn't help but give a smirk to his father. The man wanted to look so high and mighty but Edward always knew how to pull his strings and make him get out of his 'King' character. Hearing his father swear was one of the best revenge he could manage for the old man.

"Now, get out of my study!" Almost yelled the King.

"Sure thing, Hohenheim."

He gave him an amused smirk, showing the King how he won over him but the old man already had turned his golden eyes on his documents. Edward started walking down the long hallway while wondering if he will turn out like him when he will get older. The question he asked him still lingered on his tongue though… 'What is so important about our blood?' For centuries, his family and ancestors have been Kings and Queens and always had to have arranged weddings with other royalties. They only did that after the war though. Before that, he guessed his ancestors could get married to anyone they wanted to. He continued to walk and soon arrived in front of his brother's bedroom. He came in without knocking and looked at his brother. He was sitting on his bed and looking at some papers.

"What are you doing Alphonse?"

His younger brother turned his eyes to him and smiled.

"I found a picture of your fiancée!"

"Really? Let me see."

The blond walks closer and sat on the bed next to his brother. They then both looked at the picture. A pretty girl with long blond hair, lighter than his own and bright blue eyes. Alphonse started to speak first.

"She's pretty at least."

"Yeah… Do you know her name?"

"Apparently, her name is Winry Rockbell."

"Winry? What a strange name."

"Sure, but she looks nice. I'm sure she's nice too! Plus… If you really get close to her, maybe she could tell you some new information… She's from another country you know. Maybe it's different over there."

Edward widen his eyes while looking at his brother.

"You're right! I have to befriend her now!"

"You can't really befriend her…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well… You'll eventually have to marry her."

"Oh… Right…"

Edward pouts a little and looks at the picture of the girl again. She is good looking at least. He just doesn't have any attraction for her. He always was like that. He never had any attraction for anyone. Maybe he was asexual? Or just never met that special person. He never even had a crush in his life but it is pretty hard to meet someone new when you're just stuck in a castle all day long… Edward did escape the castle from time to time but never really met anyone important. Thinking about outside, maybe it was a good idea to get out today… He could go buy a new book for his brother since he 'drowned' the last one he read.

He still stayed a while longer with his brother, finding things out about his future fiancée and when his little brother yawned, he let him rest and got out of his bedroom. He then went to his own room to get a long coat. He put the hood on his head and walked out of the castle. Guards really didn't care if the princes wanted to get out once in a while. They knew they were safe in the city with the vampire hunters around.

Edward walked in the roads of the city and quickly got to the closest library. The library was pretty small and he already read most of the books but that didn't stop him from coming by once or twice per month to see if there was anything new. He walked across the isles, looking at the titles of the books, looking for that special one that he didn't already read. After a while, he found one with a blood red cover. He took it and started looking at the pages and noticed that he never read that one! What a chance! He kept the book in his hand and went to see the bookkeeper.

"Is this one new, Scieska?" Asked Edward while showing the book to the woman.

"Yes Prince Edward! We got a delivery the day before. We didn't receive a lot of new books but at least we got some new ones"

"I'll come back for the others."

Edward took the change he had in his pocket. It was more than what the book was worth to rent but he didn't care. He left the change on her desk and went back outside. He didn't want to return to the castle to read so he thought about the lake by the castle. Why not? The night wasn't really cold and with the moon high up in the sky, he wouldn't have any problem reading.

He started walking and arrived at the lake soon after. He sat near the water since he couldn't read under the leafs of the weeping willow. Everything was calm and quiet around him. It was just too perfect not to pass on this opportunity so, he opened the first page and started to read.

Vampires are fearful creatures, way stronger than humans. The power they have comes from the blood of their prey so even if they killed each of the humans, they would just die. Edward widen his eyes as he read something new for once! There it was! That line that said 'Vampires can survive on the blood of another 'kind of human' but they are quite rare and their blood just makes them want to have more. They are –'

He never had the chance to finish the line. He heard a 'crack' behind him and he looked up to see what was behind. He only saw a pair of dark eyes, watching him closely. They looked at Edward with a strange glint in them… As if they were waiting for the opportunity to catch their prey… And then… Nothing.


	2. Abduction

The summary of the story was short because I didn't want to give away the story. With this chapter, the story truly begins and the first chapter was more of a prologue so we could see a bit of Edward's past life. I will say it again though, if you can't handle torture, rape and mentally abusive scenes, please don't read this.

(I did say 'for Roy's entertainment' in the summary but what I really meant was 'slave'.)

* * *

Chapter 2

Abduction

When Edward opened his eyes, he didn't recognize the scenery before him. He was laying in a bed, in a white walled bedroom. He looked at the covers of the bed which were in a nice red color and there was only one window on the wall. He tossed the covers aside to get up but he heard a strange metallic sound. He looked down and saw a silver cuff strapped tightly around one of his ankles. The cuff had a chain tying him on the frame of the bed. He got up to examine it and saw that the chain was molded with the metal frame. So, there was no way he could just break out of it, he knew he wasn't strong enough to just pull on the metal to break it. He walked over the window and saw metal bars covering it. Basically, he was trapped. It was still dark outside and all he could see from the window was a large forest. Even if he screamed, no one would probably hear him, which set a panic in his mind.

Who would do this to him? People of the city knew he was a Prince and for kidnapping him, they would surely get killed. Mostly because he was the one to inherit the throne too. He didn't have time to look around the room more as he heard the door open behind him. He turned around to see a man with black hair come in. Edward immediately frown as he didn't recognize the man before him. He never saw anyone with eyes as dark as his either.

"Who are you?" Asked Edward.

The man stayed by the door as he looked at Edward with intensity. So much as it made the blond shiver from the inside.

"You don't need to know my name." Said the man. "But if you insist on having a name to call out, it would be Master."

Edward could've laughed on the spot. Master?! What is this ridiculous joke?

"As if I would ever call you that. I'm a Prince! I have no Masters!"

"Correction… you were a Prince. Now you are just livestock."

Edward widened his eyes.

"So… You are a vampire…" Almost whispered Edward.

"Yes. It's your first time ever seeing one?"

"No vampires are to come in the city…"

The man then smirked.

"Oh really? You know, humans have no special sense to tell other humans and vampires separately. Even in a city of humans, some vampires have homes there and lives as humans. Have you never thought about that?"

The man could see the blood of the human Prince before him just vanish from his face, making his skin pale. He continued to smirk as he loved the expression of surprise on the blonde's face. Maybe his smirk grew even wider.

"No… We have vampire hunters watching every street…" Said Edward.

"If the vampires are well behaved, even a vampire hunter can't tell which is which. Your cities are still standing tall because we need your food for the livestock that we have."

"This… This can't be true… Vampires signed a peace treaty with the human cities because they were scared about the vampire hunters!"

The dark-haired man couldn't hold it in and started giggling, which made Edward frown even more. So, all the books he had read… They were all bullshit? What was real anymore?!

"We only need your food and a secure way of having plenty of human blood available close to us. Did you ever saw that peace treaty?"

"No…"

"Of course not… Because it isn't real. We never signed anything and the rumor of a 'peace treaty' is the only way the royals can keep the humans calm under the pressure of the vampires. Think for a second… You knew all of this was bullshit from the beginning, no?"

Edward felt rage suddenly rising. He came closer to the vampire, wanting to grab him or just simply punch him in his prideful face but the chain on his ankle stopped him just a few centimeters too far. Even if he reached out his hands towards the vampire, he just couldn't touch him.

"I see that I have chosen a feisty one…" Said the man. "It's okay. I'll put you in your place in no time."

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean that I won't be gentle with you, little Prince. In fact, your Prince days are over and you will do everything as I tell you to. You'll become the perfect slave."

"As if I'll ever become a slave for you!"

"You don't have a choice…"

The man approached him and Edward was finally able to reach him. He threw a punch directly to his face but the vampire grabbed his fist in his own hand. With only one hand, he was able to stop the strong punch of the blond. Edward frown as he looked at his hand and the vampire started squeezing the fist with a force that Edward never knew existed. The blond winced but never let out a sound form his mouth. The vampire started talking.

"For every word or action that you will do against me, there will be a punishment. And I warn you, I won't go easy."

The vampire did a simple movement. It only lasted a fraction of a second and Edward heard the sound of cracked bones. As simple as that, the vampire just broke his wrist.

Edward couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain. The vampire let go of his hand which limply fell against his own arm. It hurt so much but Edward didn't want to give the satisfaction of screaming in pain to his abductor. Shocked, he could only just look at his limp hand, dangling from his wrist.

The vampire thought nothing of it and continued to talk.

"The chain on your ankle isn't long enough for you to get to the door but it is long enough so that you can get to your own bathroom." He said as he pointed at another door in the corner. "There's everything you need in there and I left you some books to pass the time. You better be grateful because I could've just let you rot in this room with nothing. For now, reflect on your actions so you won't be punished further."

With that, the vampire left the room. Edward finally let out a pained growl as he stopped holding his breath. He even starting panting while holding his arm with his other hand.

He was now trapped and hurt, and didn't know what to think of it.

There was no way out and panicking would only worsen his case, he knew it. He crawled back in bed, trying to set his broken wrist in a more comfortable position but just moving it sent waves of pain throughout his whole body. He looked at his wrist as it already started to change color in front of his eyes and started swelling. He couldn't help but swear as he felt other waves of pain just creeping along his arm. It's as if every heartbeat he had made the sensation worse.

On top of it all, he felt tired and drained. How could he sleep with a wound like this? He looked around and saw a table with a chair and some books in a library against the wall. Nothing that could help him make a temporary bandage… He was sure there would be nothing else in the bathroom either. He knew the vampire wanted him to hurt and feel helpless. And it was working. Sweat started to form on his skin as he tried to forget the pain of his wrist but it was too intense.

He must've passed out because when he woke up, he saw some light through his only window. The light was bright and very welcomed. He felt a sting from his wrist and remembered what happened before he passed out. He looked at his wrist and saw a bandage around it. Was it the vampire's fault? Did he really bandage his wrist? He tried moving his fingers which made him moan in pain but at least they were moving! Good, the nerves didn't get affected. He sat up on his bed and saw a plate of food just in front of him on the ground. What was he, a dog?! It looked like a nice piece of steak, some bread and steamed vegetables, complimented by a glass of water. At least he wasn't going to starve… He could refuse the food just to make his abductor mad but he needed strength if he wanted to get out of this place. So, he grabbed the food and ate it whole. It was cold, but so welcomed in his empty stomach.

He left the empty plate and glass on the desk and walked over to the other door that the vampire pointed at earlier. He opened it and saw a very simple looking bathroom. A toilet, a sink, a bathtub and a towel. There was a cabinet too, which brought hope to Edward as he opened it. Hope was lost when he only saw clothes in it. And not a lot. The sweat from earlier was now dry and made him feel disgusting so he turned on the water of the tub and was relieved to feel the water turning warmer. He really didn't want to take a cold one. He undressed himself and went under the flowing water. As it was trickling down his body, he started to think. The chain wasn't long enough to get to the main entrance of the room and the only window was locked up. He thought about moving the bed but when he wanted to hit the vampire, the bed didn't move at all so he was sure it was just nailed to the floor. He didn't have tools, no knife or weapons either. He only had books and clothes. What could he do with that?! Pretty much nothing. He sighed as he walked out of the shower and put some clean clothes awkwardly with only one functioning hand.

He walked back in the room and looked at the library where the books were laying. He approached them and started to read the covers. He raised an eyebrow as he didn't recognise any of them. He never read those! He could finally have a pleasant reading time and it felt like forever that he didn't read anything new. He grabbed one book that looked pretty worn out and turned the first page after placing it on the desk. There were some writings on the page and he squinted to try to see what was once written by hand there. It was a signature! He then tried really hard to read what was written there.

'To my good… Hope you well in… Of need… Roy Mustang…' And then a signature that he couldn't recognise. So, the name of the man that kidnapped him was Roy Mustang? He could ask him the next time he see him… He turned the pages again and sat down at the desk to start reading.

The light from his window started to get dimmer and dimmer. At least, there was a lamp by him so he opened it to continue his reading. He was so into it that he didn't realized that the sun had set.

He didn't even hear the door behind him open either.

The first thing that broke his concentration was the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He jumped as he left the written words of the book and looked behind him. His golden eyes met with the dark ones of the vampire. Edward then got up and pushed his hand away from him. How dared he touch him after what he just did to him! The vampire didn't like that though and grabbed Edward's jaw with one hand and pushed his back against the wall.

"I told you that you will get punished every time you go against my will." Said the man.

Edward had a hard time talking but he still managed to say.

"I won't… Be controlled… By you, Roy."

Edward could see the eyes of the vampire turn cold. Emotionless even. He let go of his jaw only to punch him in the stomach. Hard. Edward fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath but no air would come in. he started to panic as he couldn't breath and tears started to form in the corner of his eyes because of the pain.

"I told you to call me only Master."

The dark-haired man then grabbed the jaw of Edward in his hand again so he would look up and he let him see the plate of food he had in his other hand.

"You can say goodbye to your food for a while since you feel like being a fucking brat. Maybe with an empty stomach, you'll understand your place."

He let go of his jaw as Edward finally started to get some air in his lungs. Not enough to say anything back to the man though as he walked out of the bedroom with the full plate of food in his hand. At least he got an answer to his question.

His name was indeed Roy.

* * *

I have to say that Roy's character is a bit OC but hear me out. He never was a vampire in FMA so, I had to change his personality a bit if I wanted to make the story more interesting and I sure didn't want an OC playing the role of the abductor. I'm trying to put as many known characters in this story as I can.

I hope you will 'enjoy' this cruel story.


End file.
